


Dis-le avec des fleurs

by Ancolympe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Florist Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancolympe/pseuds/Ancolympe
Summary: Bucky décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avouer ses sentiments à Steve. Avec un bouquet de fleurs.





	Dis-le avec des fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! C'est ma première fic MCU (et ce sera pas la dernière :D). Je l'ai aussi postée sur FFnet.  
Plusieurs choses :  
\- l'univers et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon on aurait pas eu certaines choses *ahem*la mort de Loki *ahem* Steve qui abandonne tout le monde pour retourner vivre dans les années 50 aux US en pleine ségrégation et fout en l'air le peu de cohérence temporelle du film *ahem* le sacrifice de Natasha *ahem* les blagues sur le trauma de Thor, etc, etc, je pense que vous avez saisi que la liste est encore longue. Bref.)  
\- apparemment les messages codés dans les bouquets de fleurs ça se fait plus tant que ça :/ et btw je suis pas experte en la matière malgré mes recherches, donc c'est certainement approximatif  
\- j'aime beaucoup Jurassic Park. Et ça se voit un peu dans ce texte.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

  
Bucky était nerveux. À le voir comme ça, devant l'interphone d'un immeuble, attendant avec Sam que la porte se déverrouille, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il se rendait simplement à la pendaison de crémaillère de son meilleur ami, en compagnie de son autre meilleur ami, pour aller passer une soirée en compagnie de tout son groupe de meilleurs amis. Rien qui puisse justifier sa main légèrement moite et la boule d'angoisse au fond de sa gorge. Rien, à part le bouquet de fleurs dans sa main gauche.  
  
Il s'agissait d'un bouquet joliment arrangé par ses soins, composé de violettes blanches et mauves entourées de leurs feuilles, et parsemées d'ancolies violettes et de pivoines roses. Sam l'avait observé choisir chacune des fleurs avec délicatesse et avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas faire de commentaire.   
Sam était fleuriste, comme Bucky, aussi la signification de son arrangement floral ne lui avait pas échappé.  
  
Les ancolies exprimaient le trouble de Bucky, les violettes accompagnées de leurs feuilles signifiaient un amour caché et les pivoines témoignaient aussi d'un amour discret. En bref, Bucky avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Steve.  
  
Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que Sam et Natasha enjoignaient le jeune homme à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Sam trouvait que ce bouquet était un bon début, même si sa déclaration était indirecte. Il avait fallu un an pour que Bucky réalise qu'il était amoureux de Steve et un deuxième pour qu'il ose apporter ces fleurs, alors Sam savait que son ami avait fait un effort colossal. C'est pourquoi le bouquet semblait peser une tonne dans sa main de métal, pourtant d'une force surhumaine.  
Sam lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur.

\- Ne panique pas, tout va bien se passer, dit Sam avec un ton rassurant.

Bucky hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Il prit une grande inspiration alors que Sam sonnait à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et révéla Steve, souriant, en bras de chemise. Le visage de Bucky s'éclaira par mimétisme.

\- Enfin ! soupira Steve. Carol et Maria sont là, Thor et Bruce aussi, alors je tiens la chandelle.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, ironisa Sam. Tu nous laisses rentrer ?

Steve s'effaça pour les laisser passer et les débarrassa de leurs manteaux. Bucky avait eu la coquetterie de mettre une chemise bleu nuit à manches courtes et à motifs floraux. Il adorait ce genre de blagues stylistiques et au petit sourire appréciateur de Steve, il n'était pas le seul. Sam se glissa dans le salon rejoindre les autres invités, et Bucky tendit le bouquet à Steve d'un geste presque précipité. Steve saisit délicatement les fleurs avec un sourire un peu incrédule.

\- C'est pour toi, lâcha Bucky.  
\- Merci, vraiment, répondit Steve.

Il se pencha pour faire la bise à Bucky, qui sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à l'odeur d'après-rasage et de térébenthine qui émanait de son meilleur ami. Steve ne remarqua rien de son trouble et passa dans la cuisine chercher un grand verre qu'il remplit d'eau.

\- Je vais le mettre dans le salon, ces couleurs vont parfaitement avec le vert du mur, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Bucky le suivit et alla saluer ses amis. Carol et Maria étaient près de la fenêtre un verre à la main, alors que Sam s'était déjà installé près de Thor et de Bruce. Natasha arriva une seconde après avec son air blasé habituel. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste sur une chaise d'un geste nonchalant. Elle sourit à la vue de Bucky et lui glissa à l'oreille alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue :

\- Bonne idée, le bouquet !

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel. Les autres invités arrivèrent : Loki et Valkyrie ramenèrent de la vodka, à la plus grande joie de Thor et de Natasha ; Scott arriva avec une barrette Hello Kitty que sa fille avait probablement oubliée dans ses cheveux et T'Challa et Shuri les rejoignirent en dernier. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Steve leva son verre.

\- Captain America va nous faire un discours ! lança Sam.

Steve soupira alors que les autres se mirent à siffler et à applaudir. Il avait gagné ce surnom quand Sam avait appris que Steve était né le jour de la fête nationale, et le subissait plus qu'il ne l'appréciait.

\- Déjà, merci d'être venus, commença-t-il. Ensuite j'espère que cet appart vous plaît, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que c'est le mien donc votre avis m'importe peu.  
\- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as appelé en urgence parce que tu trouvais pas la bonne couleur pour tes murs, ironisa Bucky.  
\- C'est vrai, admis Steve alors que tout le monde rit à la remarque. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Buck ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique.

Sam et Nat échangèrent un regard.

\- Bref, maintenant, j'ai officiellement un vrai atelier ! reprit Steve.

L'assemblée poussa des « oh » faussement étonnés et des commentaires sarcastiques, étant donné que Steve n'avait pas arrêté de vanter les mérites de cet appartement depuis l'instant où il l'avait repéré, et en particulier cet atelier avec des hautes fenêtres.   
Steve était officiellement artiste peintre, mais ne peignait plus depuis la mort de sa mère, quatre ans plus tôt. Heureusement, son talent était reconnu et il parvenait à vivre de son art, entre ses expositions et les ventes de ses anciennes œuvres. Il donnait des cours de dessin dans des écoles et des maisons de retraite, prenait parfois des petits boulots ou réalisait quelques commandes en tant que graphiste pour un logo ou une publicité, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de ne rien faire de ses journées. Steve espérait que cet atelier allait lui redonner de l'inspiration.

\- À ton nouvel atelier, lança Nat en levant son verre.

Tout le monde trinqua et la soirée put commencer. Bucky, comme à son habitude, écoutait les conversations sans vraiment y participer. Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, il y avait un temps où son bras gauche était un bras de chair et où il était l'un des plus bavards de son groupe d'amis. L'accident avait changé cela.  
  
Loki, qui détestait ne pas l'impliquer, lui parla en aparté de sa dernière déconvenue amoureuse. Il avait décidé de débarquer à l'improviste chez son petit ami et avait découvert que celui-ci le trompait avec une femme. Il l'avait compris quand il avait vu que l'inconnue avait sonné à la porte du même appartement que lui, après avoir sympathisé dans l'ascenseur avec elle. Son petit-ami s'était penché pour embrasser la jeune femme avant de remarquer Loki. L'inconnue s'était retournée vers lui, avait compris la situation, et d'un ton ferme avait exigé des explications.

\- On est entré dans le salon avant qu'il ne réagisse, on s'est installé sur son canapé et il a dû tout nous expliquer.  
\- Comme un tribunal, commenta Bucky.  
\- Exactement ! sourit Loki. En fait, il s'était fait une sorte de planning, il ne me voyait que les lundis, mercredis et vendredis, et elle, le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi. Et le dimanche, il venait soit chez moi, soit chez elle.  
\- Mais quel connard, souffla Bucky.  
\- J'ai réalisé après coup qu'en effet, nos rendez-vous étaient assez réguliers, dit Loki en fixant un point dans le vide. Bref, on l'a plaqué tous les deux et on est allé boire un verre. Elle est vraiment adorable.  
\- Elle s'appelle comment ?  
\- Johanna, répondit Loki en souriant fièrement. Et on a un vrai rendez-vous dans quelques jours.  
\- Oh c'est génial ! Ton ex vous a réunis ! remarqua Bucky.  
\- Oui ! Je te tiendrai au courant, assura Loki. Et toi, avec Machin ?  
\- Toujours au point mort, avoua Bucky.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Ces fleurs sont assez spécifiques tout de même, dit Loki en désignant le bouquet avec son verre.

Bucky se contenta de sourire, alors que Shuri les rejoignit et la conversation dévia sur son nouveau projet. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres pour Bucky. Il apprit que les parents de Carol refusaient toujours de rencontrer Maria, et Carol avait décidé de ne plus leur parler avant qu'ils ne se soient excusés. Sa relation avec eux avait toujours été tendue, notamment depuis qu'elle avait fait son coming-out en tant que lesbienne, à 17 ans. Son père l'avait chassée de chez eux, et Carol s'était réfugié chez Maria. Sa mère avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce que Carol ne se mette officiellement en couple avec son amie, cinq ans plus tard. Depuis, Carol avait tenté plusieurs fois de leur faire rencontrer officiellement son amoureuse, mais ses parents avaient toujours refusé. Elle réessayait de temps à autre, sans vraiment espérer, mais apparemment, cette fois-là avait été particulièrement violente contre Maria. « En plus d'être homophobes, ils sont aussi bien racistes » avait conclu Carol, déçue mais pas particulièrement étonnée. « Heureusement, mes parents sont contents pour nous » avait répondu Maria, en passant un bras sur l'épaule de sa compagne.  
  
À l'exception de la décision de Carol, il n'y eut pas d'autres mauvaises nouvelles. Steve ne revint pas sur le bouquet et ne semblait pas en avoir compris le sens. Cela ne dérangeait pas Bucky. Il savait que Steve ne connaissait pas le langage des fleurs, et c'était peut-être même pour cela qu'il se déclarait de cette façon. Il sentait tout de même que Nat, Sam et Loki ne le laisseraient pas se contenter de messages cachés. Peu importe, il aviserait en temps voulu.

***

  
Le lendemain, à la boutique, Bucky était en train de suivre les directives d'un client quand Sam arriva. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Bucky de faire l'ouverture, aussi son collègue n'était pas en retard. En réalité, Sam était plutôt son patron.  
Auparavant, Bucky était ingénieur ferroviaire. Un jour qu'il réparait un moteur en compagnie de deux ouvriers, un peu plus de trois ans auparavant, une erreur s'était produite et la machine s'était subitement mise en marche, entraînant le bras gauche de Bucky. Son membre était ressorti en bouillie d'os et de chairs, alors que le jeune homme était tombé inconscient sous la douleur. Il s'était réveillé une semaine plus tard, amputé du bras gauche. James avait finalement reçu l'aide de Shuri, ingénieure mécanicienne spécialisée en membres prothétiques. À l'époque, Bucky ne la connaissait que vaguement, elle n'était pour lui que la petite sœur brillante d'un de ses amis. Depuis que Shuri lui avait créé son bras, c'était devenue une amie très proche. Bucky avait été renvoyé de son entreprise peu de temps après, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver sur le lieu de l'accident, malgré le fait que Bucky fasse partie de l'équipe ayant créé ce moteur et que les ouvriers avaient eu besoin de son aide pour la réparation.  
  
Quitter l'entreprise avait soulagé le jeune homme, qui d'une part ne s'y était jamais vraiment plu, et d'autre part, avait été dégoûté des trains. Certains jours, rien que le crissement du métro pouvait l'angoisser. S'en était suivit une longue période de rééducation et de dépression. Sam avait proposé à son ami de venir travailler dans sa boutique, et Bucky avait accepté. Cela faisait désormais deux ans que Bucky travaillait au milieu des fleurs, et cela était loin de lui déplaire. Il côtoyait son meilleur ami toute la journée, voyait du monde et s'était trouvé une passion dans la botanique et le jardinage. Cela surprenait toujours les nouveaux clients de voir un homme à l'apparence d'un tueur à gages et doté d'un bras prothétique capable de broyer du métal enturbanner des bouquets de roses et tailler des bonsaïs avec des ciseaux minuscules.  
  
Une fois le client reparti, Sam lui demanda ce qu'il avait pensé de la soirée. Bucky répondit qu'il s'était bien amusé et lui raconta la mésaventure de Loki. Sam se contenta d'un commentaire bref et changea de sujet.  
  
\- Steve n'a absolument pas compris.  
\- Je sais, et dans un sens, tant mieux, répondit Bucky.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien on était quand même suffisamment nombreux pour que ça devienne embarrassant s'il avait compris, expliqua Bucky.  
\- C'est sûr, admit Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?  
\- Lui offrir d'autres bouquets, répondit Bucky comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
  
Sam haussa un sourcil.  
  
\- Tu comptes lui dire en face un jour ?  
\- Je lui ai dit hier, éluda Bucky d'un ton bourru, en arrangea les cartes de vœux sur le comptoir avec concentration.  
\- Lui dire en parlant, peut-être ? demanda Sam avec toute la patience du monde.  
  
Bucky soupira.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, murmura-t-il.  
\- Peut-être pas maintenant, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'en ressortira que du bon, assura Sam.  
\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, protesta Bucky.  
\- Il est bi, comme toi. Célibataire, comme toi, énuméra Sam. Et vous êtes clairement très proches.  
\- Mais justement, ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est deux mecs bis qu'on est forcément attirés l'un par l'autre, répondit Bucky. Enfin, moi, si, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Certes, mais je suis sûr et certain que c'est réciproque ! continua Sam. Et Nat, Loki, Carol, tout le monde le pense aussi !  
\- Je ne peux pas lui dire tout de suite ! répliqua Bucky.  
\- Pourquoi ? dit gentiment Sam. Tu as une chance, ne la ruine pas ! Tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie si tu rates le coche.  
\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt à ça, répéta Bucky. Pour l'instant c'est plus facile de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Très bien, abdiqua Sam. Mais promets-moi que tu ne te contenteras pas de bouquets.  
\- Promis, dit Bucky en levant les yeux. Je lui enverrai des chocolats.  
\- Tu m'épuises, soupira Sam en retenant un sourire.

***

  
Bucky piétinait devant l'immeuble de Steve, un nouveau bouquet à la main. Son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé un texto de détresse environ une demie heure avant la fermeture de la boutique. Bucky avait d'abord commencé à paniquer, est-ce que Steve s'était blessé ? Ou est-ce que son asthme était revenu ? Il s'était encore battu contre un quelconque agresseur dans une ruelle ? Il avait été rassuré en recevant un deuxième SMS qui précisait que Steve n'arrivait pas à peindre et lui demandait, non, le suppliait presque, de venir chez lui. Bucky avait promis d'arriver à la fin de son service. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas foule en ce jeudi soir, il avait pu se concentrer sur une nouvelle composition.  
  
Cette fois-ci, il était plus confiant. Déjà parce qu'il portait sa chemise préférée : noire à manches courtes, elle était parsemée de marguerites. Comme elle était transparente, il avait tout de même mis un tee-shirt noir en dessous. Ensuite, il voyait Steve seul, sans les regards indiscrets de Nat, Loki et Sam.  
  
Son bouquet était évidemment dans la continuité du précédent : une poignée de chrysanthèmes blancs, au milieu d'agapanthes bleues et d'une multitude de bleuets. Autrement dit, « je suis heureux d'être avec toi, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'aime, comment t'avouer l'amour que je te porte ? ». Bucky avait décidé d'être un peu plus courageux, et Sam avait eu l'air d'apprécier. Restait à savoir si Steve apprécierait aussi.  
Celui-ci arriva depuis la rue, deux cafés et un sac en papier à la main, son visage éclairé à la vue de Bucky. Il eut un petit air de surprise en apercevant les fleurs.  
  
\- Tu restes dans les tons froids, on dirait ? remarqua Steve en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Tu préférerais des tons chauds ? s'enquit son ami. Je les ai prises pour que tu les peignes.  
\- Oh non, elles sont parfaites ! sourit Steve.  
  
Arrivés dans l'appartement, Steve expliqua à Bucky qu'il était allé prendre des cafés et des cookies exprès pour lui.  
  
\- Tu vas en avoir besoin pour supporter mes jérémiades, dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.  
\- Raconte-moi tout, répondit Bucky d'un ton solennel en croquant dans un cookie.  
\- Ce matin, la lumière était parfaite, très froide, alors je me suis dit que j'allai peindre n'importe quoi sous cette lumière, commença Steve.  
\- Bonne idée, encouragea Bucky.  
\- Au début je voulais peindre l'atelier, mais alors il a fallu que je le range et finalement j'ai fait le ménage partout, expliqua l'artiste. Ensuite, ça ne m'a plus vraiment inspiré, les cadres étaient trop brillants donc ça aurait trop détourné l'attention et puis je n'étais juste plus motivé. Donc j'ai cherché quoi peindre d'autre, j'ai tenté de dessiner ma tasse de café mais ça m'a ennuyé au possible alors j'ai abandonné. Ensuite j'ai voulu peindre le bouquet que tu m'as offert, j'ai essayé de le réarranger mais je l'ai ruiné et je n'arrivais pas à revenir à ta composition initiale, alors j'ai réessayé de l'arranger. Et quand ça a donné quelque chose d'un peu satisfaisant, il était quatorze heures et la lumière que j'aimais avait disparu et ça n'allait plus avec tes fleurs. Ensuite je suis resté toute la journée sur Internet en stalkant des gens plus talentueux que moi.  
\- Eh bien…  
  
Bucky adorait quand Steve monologuait sur sa peinture, son processus de création, l'art en général. Il était capable d'en parler des heures.  
  
\- Au moins ton appart est propre ? risqua Bucky.  
\- Mais il est tout le temps propre, vu que je passe mon temps à esquiver en faisant le ménage ! rétorqua Steve en soupirant.  
  
Bucky avisa les miettes de cookies qu'il avait disséminées sur le comptoir d'un air coupable.  
  
\- Steve, ce n'est pas grave, dit doucement Bucky. Ça met du temps à revenir, c'est difficile, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu gagnes ta vie tranquillement, arrête de te mettre la pression !  
\- Je sais, mais c'est frustrant ! souffla Steve.  
\- Essaie juste de dessiner dans un de tes carnets, alors. Sans couleurs, aquarelle ou autre. Juste un crayon à papier, proposa Bucky.  
\- Je le fais, ça ! répondit Steve.  
\- Eh bien tu vois ! C'est un bon début ! le félicita Bucky. Tu me montres ?  
\- De quoi ? demanda Steve légèrement confus.  
\- Tes croquis, je peux les voir ? répéta-t-il.  
\- Oh non, je préfère pas, répondit précipitamment Steve. Ils sont vraiment…pas bien.  
\- Steve, j'ai encore tes bandes dessinées que tu me donnais au lycée, sourit Bucky. Je suis immunisé.  
\- Non, vraiment, ils sont nuls ! argua Steve sans croiser le regard interrogateur de ton ami.  
\- Arrête de te dévaloriser tout le temps comme ça ! répondit Bucky. Tu as une exposition permanente dans une galerie new-yorkaise, combien peuvent s'en vanter ? Mais très bien, je ne les regarderai pas.  
  
Steve se mordit les lèvres, gêné. Bucky s'en fichait de ne pas voir les croquis de son ami, mais il ne supportait pas quand il se dénigrait de la sorte. Il avait parfois l'impression que Steve ne réalisait pas l'ampleur de son talent. Quelle importance s'il luttait pour produire une œuvre aujourd'hui ? Ou si ses croquis n'étaient pas académiquement corrects ?  
  
\- C'est juste que ce sont des gribouillis sans importance, se justifia Steve après un silence.  
\- Et alors ? Est-ce que c'est une raison pour dire qu'ils sont nuls, abruti ? répondit Bucky à deux doigts de lui passer un savon. Si tu ne veux pas me les montrer, très bien, mais arrête de te déprécier tout le temps.  
  
Il conclut sa tirade en mordant dans un nouveau cookie. Steve était adorable, et si Bucky était amoureux de lui, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir parfois envie de lui faire rentrer un peu de confiance en lui dans son gros crâne épais à l'aide de son bras métallique. Heureusement pour Steve, Bucky savait contenir ses pulsions.  
  
\- Essaie une nature morte à l'aquarelle, tenta Bucky d'un ton plus doux. Sans fond compliqué, rien.  
  
Il renversa le sachet de cookies dans une assiette, les arrangea rapidement et posa l'assiette sur la table.  
  
\- Tiens, fais-moi une aquarelle de ça, dit-il.  
  
Steve cligna des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se leva et alla chercher son matériel. Il se rassit et posa son carnet devant lui, et croqua rapidement les cookies. Bucky le regardait, fasciné. Steve commença à peindre les cookies avec une sorte de beige clair, puis peint les pépites avec un marron noisette. Il s'apprêtait à appliquer une couche plus foncée sur la pâte des biscuits mais s'arrêta, le pinceau en l'air.  
  
\- Tu me déconcentres, dit-il d'un air faussement agacé.  
\- Pardon ? répondit Bucky en clignant des yeux exagérément. Je t'apporte de quoi peindre, je te donne des sujets, je relance tes pulsions artistiques, je lutte contre ton syndrome de l'imposteur, mais je te déconcentre ?  
\- Exactement, répliqua Steve, les yeux plissés dans un air de défi  
\- Moi ? Ta muse ? répondit Bucky, outré, une main sur la poitrine.  
\- Toi, ma muse ? C'est les cookies que je peins ! rétorqua Steve en s'étranglant presque.  
  
Bucky lâcha un hoquet choqué et par vengeance, saisit un cookie et mordit dedans avec provocation.  
  
\- Comment oses-tu ? Tu as détruit toute ma composition !  
  
Steve lui lança son pinceau au visage, qui retomba au sol. Bucky se pencha pour le ramasser et lui rendit.  
  
\- Bon, en vrai, c'est sympa les cookies, mais les couleurs ne sont pas amusantes, reprit Steve plus sérieusement.  
\- Essaie mes fleurs alors, répondit Bucky en ramenant l'assiette de gâteaux vers lui.  
  
Steve acquiesça et se mit au travail. La soirée fila tranquillement. Ils finirent par commander des pizzas en regardant Jurassic Park, et Bucky resta dormir. Bien que Steve ait peint son bouquet, il n'avait toujours pas décodé le message, mais Bucky n'était pas particulièrement étonné.

***

  
Bucky agrippa de sa main droite l'encadrement de la porte. Il sentit le regard du prédateur se poser sur ses doigts. Il remua son majeur et son annulaire, espérant que son adversaire se lasserait vite. Il s'accroupit lentement et entendit des pas légers s'approcher. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Soudain, deux pattes de velours frappèrent la main de Bucky avant de s'enfuir précipitamment. Un bruit de galop se fit entendre dans le couloir alors qu'Alpine courait vers le salon.   
Bucky soupira, se releva et la rejoignit. Elle était cachée sous la table basse, la queue frétillante et le menton levé. Dès que Bucky fit mine de l'attraper, elle fila sous le canapé. Son maître s'accroupit devant et passa sa main de métal devant le meuble, attendant l'attaque. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Une patte blanche, toute griffes sorties, tenta de s'accrocher au métal. Alpine se résolut à sortir et le bras de Bucky se retrouva prisonnier de ses crocs et de ses pattes avant, tandis que ses pattes arrière le griffaient frénétiquement dans un crissement métallique. Bucky soupira d'un air attendri, en remerciant tout de même Shuri de lui avoir offert un bras qui ne puisse pas être déchiqueté par une panthère de salon.  
  
Son téléphone portable vibra et la petite chatte blanche s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Bucky en profita pour se dégager et saisit son téléphone. Natasha lui avait envoyé un texto : « Tu nous rejoins au Walhalla ? :D ».  
Bucky était toujours impressionné par la capacité de Nat à utiliser des smileys aussi mignons alors qu'elle devait être la personne la plus terrifiante qu'il connaissait. Il hésitait à sortir. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant Alpine, montée sur la table.  
  
\- Ça t'embête si je te laisse toute seule pour aller sociabiliser ?  
  
En réponse, Alpine se frotta contre son ventre. Bucky la caressa distraitement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller dans un bar, même s'il s'agissait du Walhalla, l'établissement de Thor. Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il préférait rester chez lui quand Nat lui envoya un nouveau texto : « Steve t'attend… 😉 ».  
  
Bucky saisit sa veste, son portefeuille et ses clés, nourrit Alpine en lui caressant rapidement la tête, mit ses chaussures et se retrouva dehors en moins de deux minutes, tentant d'ignorer ses joues brûlantes.  
Bucky arriva vingt minutes plus tard au Walhalla. Il salua le gérant, occupé à slalomer entre les clients qui lui désigna le fond du café, où ses amis étaient assis à leur place habituelle, la meilleure selon Thor. Nat, Sam et Steve se tournèrent vers lui avec un grand sourire, beaucoup plus narquois pour Sam et Nat.  
  
\- Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps ? demanda Bucky en s'asseyant sur la banquette.  
\- Non, je suis arrivé juste avant toi, répondit Steve, juste en face de lui.  
\- Loki devrait pas tarder, ajouta Nat en ignorant le regard noir que Bucky lui lançait.  
\- Et les autres ? demanda Steve.  
\- Scott est avec sa fille, Carol et Maria sont en week-end et Bruce travaille, résuma Sam. T'Challa et Shuri ont une réunion de famille, je crois.  
\- T'Challa ne répond jamais aux textos, de toutes façons, ajouta Nat en haussant les épaules.  
  
Thor leur apporta leurs boissons habituelles et bavarda un peu avec eux avant de repartir travailler. Loki arriva finalement, et les sourires carnassiers de Natasha et de Sam se firent plus éclatants, ce qui inquiéta Bucky. Loki semblait s'être mis sur son 31, il portait une chemise verte très élégante qui soulignait ses yeux à merveille. Bucky s'en étonna : quand Loki mettait cette chemise, surtout avec ce pantalon de tailleur noir, c'était pour draguer. Est-ce qu'il revenait de son rendez-vous avec Johanna ? Ou est-ce qu'il y allait après ? Bucky jeta un coup d'œil vers Steve, qui l'interrogea du regard. Il haussa légèrement les épaules. C'était Loki, après tout, parfois il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Néanmoins, face à l'élégance de son ami, Bucky regretta de ne pas avoir mis une de ses chemises florales. En particulier une des transparentes.  
  
Loki se glissa sur la banquette juste à côté de Bucky. Leurs cuisses se touchaient tellement ils étaient serrés mais Bucky mit ça sur le compte du monde qui remplissait le bar.  
  
\- Y a une chaise libre à côté de moi, si tu veux, proposa Steve.  
\- Oh non, ça va je suis très bien ici, répondit Loki en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Bucky.  
  
Celui-ci en fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Loki avait été son premier petit ami, du temps où ils étaient au lycée. Ils étaient évidemment encore très proches –après tout, ça remontait à une douzaine d'années. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient habituellement pas si tactiles, surtout Bucky depuis l'accident. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ce devait être une sorte de plaisanterie. Plaisanterie qui ne faisait rire que Loki d'ailleurs, si on en jugeait à l'air courroucé et gêné de Steve.  
  
\- Tu as revu Johanna, alors ? demanda Bucky pour faire diversion.  
\- Oui, mercredi dernier, mais elle a reçu une promotion et part s'installer à Londres, expliqua Loki. Donc même si c'est une jeune femme très charmante, je ne vais pas courir à l'aéroport pour ruiner sa vie.  
\- Sage décision, commenta laconiquement Natasha.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi tu t'es si bien habillé ? interrogea Bucky.  
  
Sa remarque fit rire Loki et Sam, alors que Natasha se contenta d'un léger sourire en coin. Steve fronça les sourcils.  
  
\- Mais…pour toi, voyons ! rit Loki en donnant une tape légère de l'index sur le nez de Bucky.  
  
L'intéressé se sentit rougir, alors que Sam et Natasha s'étranglait à moitié avec le contenu de leurs verres. Steve avait les yeux écarquillés. Quant à Bucky, il était de plus en plus confus. Ordinairement, Loki n'était pas aussi familier, sauf quand…Sauf quand il draguait ? Est-ce que Loki le draguait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! C'est vrai que son ami était très proche de lui, il aurait suffi que Bucky avance sa tête pour qu'ils s'embrassent, mais enfin, tout de même. C'était juste absurde. Steve, en face de lui, fixait Loki, qui l'ignorait royalement et n'avait d'yeux que pour Bucky.  
  
\- Ça va, on ne vous dérange pas ? ironisa Steve, le ton légèrement agressif.  
\- Non, non, ça va, répondit Loki avec un grand sourire.  
  
Il se tourna vers Bucky, la main à l'arrière de sa tête.  
  
\- J'arrive pas à me faire à tes cheveux longs, soupira Loki en lui caressant le crâne.  
\- Ah oui ? répondit Bucky d'un ton étranglé.  
  
Il avait porté les cheveux courts pendant longtemps, et avec la dépression post-accident, il les avait laissé pousser. Avant de commencer chez Sam, il les avait coupés au niveau des joues, ce qui lui faisait presque un carré, et avait taillé sa barbe. Sam en avait été agréablement surpris et l'avait félicité. Depuis, il en prenait particulièrement soin. Cependant, ça faisait deux ans qu'il avait cette longueur et jamais Loki ne lui avait caressé les cheveux de cette manière – ou en tout cas, jamais sobre.  
  
\- Ça te va super bien, tu sais ! reprit Loki sans tenir compte de Steve, mâchoires serrées et yeux brûlants. Ils sentent tellement bon en plus ! ajouta-t-il en passant son nez dans quelques mèches. T'as changé de shampooing ?  
  
Sam et Nat avaient l'air au bord du fou rire. Bucky commençait à se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas si innocents que ça dans l'étrange comportement de Loki. Steve ne les remarquait pas et avait les yeux rivés sur les doigts fins de Loki, entrelacés dans les mèches brunes.  
  
\- Oui, pour pas les habituer, murmura Bucky, rougissant.  
\- Au fait, Natasha, tu as parlé à Valkyrie pour la boxe ? demanda Steve en fixant la rouquine d'un air très intense.  
\- Tu as bien raison, regarde, hier j'ai fait un soin au beurre de karité, expliqua Loki en faisant passer une de ses mèches sur la joue de Bucky.  
  
Loki se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami alors que Natasha répondait à la question de Steve.  
  
\- Regarde comme il est jaloux, chuchota Loki tellement bas que Bucky dut se concentrer pour le comprendre. Joue un peu le jeu, et demain, il rampe à tes pieds.  
\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont hyper soyeux, répondit Bucky à voix haute en essayant de paraître innocent. Tu as déjà essayé un masque à l'huile d'argan ?  
Steve se crispa légèrement.  
\- Oui, c'est tellement bien ! répondit Loki avec enthousiasme. Rien à voir, mais tu as remarqué mon nouveau rouge à lèvres ?  
\- Le noir est mieux, mais ce bordeaux est vraiment pas mal, assura Bucky.  
\- J'en ai acheté un vert foncé, aussi, avec des paillettes ! continua Loki, avec un sourire de gamin.  
  
Il avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié la situation, contrairement à Steve. Celui-ci avait l'air à la fois agacé et honteux. Loki se souvint de sa mission et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Bucky, qui s'esclaffa instantanément. Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Steve.  
  
\- Il faut que j'y aille, annonça-t-il en se levant.  
\- Déjà ? demanda Loki.  
\- T'es pas resté une demie heure, souligna Sam.  
\- Je suis… attendu. Par là, bredouilla Steve en désignant vaguement la rue.  
  
Et il s'en alla. Aucun des quatre n'osait se regarder. Loki se détacha lentement de Bucky et se rajusta. Thor sortit de nulle part et les interrogea :  
  
\- Je viens de voir Steve partir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
À ces mots, le petit groupe explosa de rire, et même Bucky pouffa. Thor était perplexe.  
  
\- J'ai dragué Bucky pour le rendre jaloux, expliqua Loki alors que tout le monde reprenait son souffle.  
\- Loki…déplora Thor en poussant un soupir.  
\- C'est eux qui m'ont demandé ! s'indigna son petit frère en désignant Natasha et Sam.  
\- Je plaide coupable, répondit Sam.  
  
Thor leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit avec eux.  
  
\- Ça a marché au moins ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Mieux qu'on ne l'espérait ! sourit Natasha.  
\- Oh génial ! applaudit Thor. Racontez-moi !  
\- J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! dit Loki en riant.  
\- Maintenant, tu ne peux plus me dire que c'est impossible, déclara Sam en fixant Bucky.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? lâcha Loki. Je me suis donné à fond et tu n'es toujours pas convaincu ?  
\- Ça se trouve c'est justement parce que tu t'es donné à fond ! Peut-être qu'il était juste gêné ? répondit Bucky.  
  
Sam se prit la tête entre les mains, Nat secoua sa tête lentement et Loki le fixa avec incrédulité.  
  
\- Thor, dis-lui, moi j'abandonne, souffla Loki.  
\- James. Steve est parti parce qu'il est jaloux, expliqua Thor d'un ton pédagogue.  
\- Arrête de chercher des excuses pour te languir en silence, soupira Nat.  
\- Écoute ce que dit la dame, dit Sam. C'est ce que je me tue à te répéter.  
  
Bucky soupira. Il culpabilisait un peu d'avoir fait subir ça à Steve.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que c'est peut-être un peu cruel…expliqua-t-il. Et ça risque de me desservir finalement, s'il croit que je flirte avec Loki, il va sûrement avoir encore plus de mal à se déclarer, non ?  
\- C'est exactement pour ça qu'il faut que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure, affirma Nat.  
  
Bucky haussa un sourcil alors que toute la tablée hochait la tête gravement.  
  
\- La vitesse supérieure ?  
\- Il faut que Steve comprenne à côté de quoi il risque de passer, répondit Nat. Étant donné que tu ne veux pas lui dire explicitement tout de suite.  
\- J'ai peut-être une idée…murmura Loki avec un léger sourire.  
  
Cela était loin de rassurer Bucky.

***

  
Cette fois-ci, Bucky était prêt. Il portait un costume bleu nuit par-dessus une chemise noire transparente, avec des fleurs et des feuilles en velours de différentes teintes de bleu et de violet. L'ensemble était absolument magnifique, et rarement Bucky ne s'était trouvé aussi beau. Cependant, il craignait que sa tenue ne soit un peu trop extravagante pour ce qu'il avait prévu. « Mieux vaut être trop bien habillé, que pas assez » avait déclaré Loki d'un ton docte.  
  
Malgré ce costume qui lui tenait lieu d'armure, il sentit son assurance fondre comme neige au soleil à mesure que l'ascenseur le rapprochait de Steve. Il s'agrippait à son bouquet comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Il était aujourd'hui composé d'actées, des petites fleurs blanches aux pétales tubulaires, « interrogez votre cœur et il saura que je vous aime », de quelques alisiers blancs, « j'ai confiance en toi », des cyclamens blancs et roses aux pétales en forme de poire, « j'ai de tendres sentiments pour toi et ta simple présence me fait de l'effet » et enfin des giroflées, petites fleurs rouges et oranges, « tu es parfait et je te suis fidèle » et « mon amour est durable ». Si avec ça, on lui reprochait de ne pas prendre de risques…  
  
Lorsque Steve ouvrit la porte, Bucky sortit son plus grand sourire et lui tendit les fleurs. Steve se figea une seconde, la bouche légèrement entrouverte alors que ses yeux scannaient son ami de haut en bas. Il prit le bouquet et laissa entrer Bucky alors qu'il cherchait un vase.  
  
\- Tu…tu t'es vraiment mis sur ton 31, dit-il en revenant dans le salon.  
\- J'avais envie de bien m'habiller. T'en penses quoi ? répondit Bucky en tournant sur lui-même fièrement.  
\- Ça te va vraiment bien, lâcha Steve avec lenteur.  
  
Bucky félicita mentalement Loki.  
  
\- C'est peut-être un peu trop pour le musée, non ? ajouta Steve en se passant la main derrière la nuque.  
\- Tu as juste peur de faire tache en comparaison, se moqua Bucky.  
  
Steve rougit. Il était vêtu d'un sweat noir Jurassic Park et d'un jean.  
  
\- Je trouvais ça drôle d'aller voir des os de dinosaures comme ça, marmonna-t-il.  
\- D'ailleurs, c'est mon sweat, non ? rit Bucky.  
  
Steve devint encore plus écarlate et bredouilla qu'il allait se changer.  
  
\- Non, surtout pas, tu es parfait comme ça ! répondit Bucky.  
  
Steve ne répondit rien, mais garda le sweat.  
  
  
Arrivés au musée, Steve se mit à prendre de nombreuses photos du bâtiment.  
  
\- C'est pour les dessiner plus tard, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je sais, sourit Bucky.  
  
Il s'amusa de voir Steve rougir et commença à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde lui disait d'être plus entreprenant.  
  
Bucky adorait le musée d'histoire naturelle, au point qu'il en oublia presque la raison de cette visite. Enfin, la raison officieuse. Officiellement, il accompagnait Steve dans sa recherche d'inspiration. Son ami devait prendre des photos ou faire des croquis rapides de ce qu'il voyait. En réalité, il espérait réussir à lui avouer ses sentiments à un moment ou à un autre. Bucky n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir, malgré les conseils de Loki et les multiples textos d'encouragement de Sam et les menaces de Nat.  
  
Son angoisse montait chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait tout révéler à Steve, alors il se concentrait sur l'exposition. Il n'eut aucun mal à s'absorber dans la contemplation morbide d'un fœtus de chaton à trois têtes enfermé dans un bocal de formol. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel, de fantastique, dans ces corps difformes, non nés, une sorte de beauté dans l'étrange qui faisait courir un frisson de doux malaise le long de l'échine. Malgré le léger mal de cœur qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il flânait dans la section tératologie, Bucky était fasciné par ces monstres figés dans le liquide. Il avait toujours la peur irrationnelle de les voir s'éveiller brusquement. Étrangement, cette appréhension délicieuse se manifestait aussi face aux nombreux squelettes exposés. Son cerveau restait en alerte, comme si les ossements risquaient de prendre vie s'il ne les surveillait pas du coin de l'œil. Bucky entendait distraitement les déclics de l'appareil photo de Steve, et parfois la griffure du crayon sur le papier, mais les collections retenaient toute son attention.  
  
Ils errèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver dans la section paléontologie. Bucky lança un coup d'œil complice à Steve et il put voir que la même bouffée d'excitation les avait envahis. L'exposition de dinosaures et de mammifères éteints avait toujours été leur partie préférée du musée. Bucky s'y sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les squelettes d'espèces disparues lui avaient toujours donné un vertige grisant, en particulier ceux des dinosaures. Leurs formes étaient à la fois étranges et familières. Ces êtres avaient parcouru la Terre des millions d'années auparavant et pourtant leur simple existence paraissait n'être qu'un conte fantastique. On eût dit des monstres sortis de l'imagination de quelque esprit délirant et ces fossiles faisaient à chaque fois l'effet d'un miracle pour le jeune homme.  
  
Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans les différentes salles sans même s'en rendre compte. Bucky papillonnait de squelette en squelette, suivi par Steve et son appareil photo. Ils s'assirent finalement, non loin du tyrannosaure, exténués.  
  
\- J'étais au bord des larmes devant les vélociraptors, dit Bucky d'un ton rêveur. Ils sont tellement bien conservés…  
\- J'ai vu, se moqua Steve.  
\- Tu as pu dessiner des trucs ? demanda Bucky. Tous ces os, ça m'a l'air très compliqué…  
\- Oui, un peu…J'ai pris des photos aussi, la lumière était très belle, répondit Steve.  
\- Tu veux toujours pas me montrer ? sourit Bucky.  
\- Je préfère pas, dit Steve d'un ton désolé.  
\- Comme tu voudras, répliqua Bucky en haussant les épaules.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable.  
  
\- Il reste peut-être une séance au planétarium, lança Bucky innocemment.  
  
Quand il avait annoncé à Loki que Steve et lui devaient aller au musée d'histoire naturelle, Loki lui avait fait promettre d'aller au planétarium pour conclure. La visite avait été plutôt tranquille jusque-là, alors Bucky n'avait plus trop le choix.  
Steve acquiesça et ils arrivèrent à temps pour la dernière séance. L'amphithéâtre, pourtant immense, était aux trois quarts vide. Bucky sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de tenter quoi que ce soit ? Ils s'installèrent côte à côte alors que la salle plongeait dans la pénombre. Les sièges étaient inclinés de sorte qu'ils étaient quasiment allongés. La projection se lança et Bucky tenta de se concentrer sur le Big Bang et la formation des étoiles pendant les premières minutes.   
La présence de Steve était difficile à ignorer. Bucky ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Le profil de son ami, éclairé par les hologrammes bleutés de nébuleuses lui donnait presque envie de l'immortaliser par un dessin ou une photo. Steve se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard par accident. Gênés, ils dévièrent les yeux vers la présentation comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés.  
Bucky se gifla mentalement. Un peu de courage, que diable ! Il s'imagina prendre la main de Steve et son pouls s'accrut à cette pensée. L'atmosphère surréaliste et vertigineuse du cinéma d'astronomie pouvait peut-être favoriser un tel rapprochement. Bucky avança lentement sa main gauche vers l'accoudoir de Steve, avant de réaliser. Il allait lui serrer la main avec sa prothèse métallique.  
  
Quel abruti. Au-delà du fait que la froideur du métal risquait de brusquer Steve, Bucky craignait qu'il n'en soit simplement dégoûté. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de ne plus tiquer devant sa prothèse, des années avant de l'apprécier. Oh, il avait toujours été extrêmement reconnaissant à Shuri pour cette merveille technologique. Mais il avait eu pendant longtemps la sensation que ce bras n'était pas le sien, et parfois il ressentait encore ce sursaut de dégoût face au contraste du métal et de la chair. Le bras prothétique, dans sa perfection toute scientifique, avait un aspect effrayant. Ce n'était pas une prothèse habituelle, comme les mains en plastique de toutes les couleurs que l'on faisait pour des enfants. Il avait quelque chose de trop parfait face aux cicatrices qui striaient la clavicule, le pectoral et l'omoplate gauches de Bucky. Son bras dégageait une aura de puissance, avec lui, Bucky était capable de broyer des objets sans ciller. Cette dangerosité latente l'avait toujours mis un peu mal à l'aise. Et si un jour il en perdait le contrôle ? Et s'il blessait quelqu'un, Steve, Alpine, sans le vouloir ? Il avait longtemps dissimulé son bras par des manches longues et un gant, même en été. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il arrivait désormais à le montrer en public. Néanmoins, Bucky était encore en train de se l'approprier. Et si Steve avait le moindre mouvement de recul à son contact, il savait qu'il allait très mal le vivre. Il serra le poing et le posa sur sa cuisse en se mordant la lèvre.  
  
Quelques étoiles filantes passèrent au-dessus d'eux, alors que la voix off expliquait brièvement la différence entre un astéroïde et une comète, pendant que deux spécimens traversaient la voûte au ralenti. Steve se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose, et Bucky tourna la tête vers lui par réflexe. Il eut une pointe de panique. Est-ce que Steve allait l'embrasser ?  
  
\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? parvint-il à articuler malgré son trouble.  
\- C'est le moment de faire un vœu, sourit Steve en désignant les météores.  
  
Il était si près, que Bucky put percevoir les effluves de son parfum. Steve sentait toujours la térébenthine même sans avoir peint. Bucky rougit violemment en voyant à quel point les lèvres de son ami étaient proches des siennes. Il n'oserait pas. Il en mourait d'envie. Il suffirait de quelques centimètres…  
  
La salle fut brutalement éclairée par la collision de deux corps célestes. Steve revint sur son siège d'un mouvement brusque alors que Bucky se reconcentra sur l'exposé, le cœur battant comme jamais. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Mais flagrant délit de quoi ? Steve voulait juste plaisanter sur les étoiles filantes, et il s'était monté un film tout seul. Pourquoi diable était-il constamment aussi stupide ?  
  
Le reste de la présentation se déroula calmement, du moins en apparence. Intérieurement, Bucky était mortifié. Le spectacle s'acheva –sur la fin du système solaire, bonjour le sujet anxiogène, et la lumière revint dans la salle.  
Bucky n'osait croiser le regard de Steve, mais celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas la moindre idée de la confusion qui agitait son ami.  
  
\- C'était quoi ton vœu alors ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.  
\- Je, j'ai oublié d'en faire un, avoua Bucky. Et puis on n'est pas censé le garder pour soi, normalement ?  
\- Oh, mais avec moi, ça compte pas ! rétorqua Steve en roulant des yeux.  
\- Et du coup, tu as fait quoi comme vœu ? répliqua Bucky.  
\- C'est secret, éluda Steve avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Bucky leva les yeux en ciel et soupira sans parvenir à masquer un léger sourire.  
  
Dans la rue, Bucky était beaucoup moins confiant qu'au début de l'après-midi. Si sa chemise transparente ne l'avait pas dérangée outre mesure au musée, trop concentré qu'il était à s'émerveiller devant des mâchoires reconstituées de titanoboa, elle paraissait désormais déplacée. Il avait froid et il sentait les regards des passants se poser sur lui, tantôt admirateurs, tantôt méprisants, malgré qu'il ait fermé sa veste. Bucky était de plus en plus sur les nerfs et avait l'impression pénible d'être exposé à la vue de tous. Heureusement, son bras attirait moins d'attention.  
  
Steve dut percevoir son malaise, puisqu'il faisait la conversation comme si de rien n'était depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du musée.  
  
\- Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui te raccompagne, lança-t-il.  
\- Si tu veux, marmonna Bucky.  
  
Il savait que le retour chez lui allait être sa dernière chance de se confier à Steve aujourd'hui, mais tout son courage était resté quelque part dans le musée. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé au planétarium, mais il avait peur d'être déçu. Malgré toutes les affirmations de ses amis, Bucky doutait encore que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il savait qu'il devait faire plus d'efforts pour être agréable avec Steve, mais sa légère angoisse n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Steve ne semblait pourtant pas être vexé par son comportement.  
  
\- Tu as l'air d'avoir froid, tu veux que je te rende ton sweat ? proposa celui-ci.  
\- Pour que je ruine mon ensemble ? ironisa Bucky, qui retrouva un peu de sa verve. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on est presque arrivés.  
\- Comme tu voudras, répondit Steve en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, c'était une bonne idée de finir par le planétarium.  
  
Bucky cilla.  
  
\- C'est réputé, oui, répondit-il prudemment.  
\- C'était quand même bien vide, commenta Steve.  
\- Je me suis dit que les étoiles, les planètes, tout ça, ça pouvait t'inspirer, continua Bucky. C'est très artistique.  
\- J'ai trouvé ça plutôt agréable, dit Steve avec un léger sourire. Surtout les étoiles filantes.  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça encore ? Est-ce que Steve se moquait de lui ? Est-ce que c'était une allusion à ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Et si c'en était une, ça voulait dire que Steve avait compris ? Alors, il avait enfin déchiffré les bouquets de fleurs ? Bucky commençait à paniquer. Steve, en revanche, avait l'air assez calme. À ce constat, Bucky se rassura en comprenant que sa remarque était tout à fait innocente.  
  
\- Ça m'a donné envie de continuer les Jurassic Park, dit Bucky. Le musée, je veux dire.  
\- On se fait une soirée marathon ? proposa Steve avec un grand sourire. Le monde perdu et le 3 ?  
  
Bucky hésita une seconde, mais ne put résister face au regard suppliant de son meilleur ami. Même si celui-ci faisait quelques centimètres de plus que lui, ses yeux de chien battu marchaient à chaque fois.  
  
\- Ok, t'as gagné, soupira-t-il.  
  
Steve battit des mains.  
  
\- Tu ne trouves pas que Jeff Goldblum ressemble beaucoup au prof de théâtre qui draguait Loki à la fac ?

***

  
\- Et donc il ne s'est rien passé ?  
\- Non…avoua Bucky.  
  
Shuri et Loki soupirèrent de concert. Ils étaient dans le cabinet de Shuri, qui avait d'ailleurs plus de points en commun avec un atelier. Bucky était assis, son bras gauche posé sur une table. Shuri l'avait ouvert et l'explorait à l'aide d'une petite pince et d'une lampe torche. Loki était là en soutien.  
  
\- Mais vous êtes allés au planétarium, geignit son ami. Il n'y a rien de plus romantique.  
\- Et vous avez passé la soirée ensemble à regarder vos films préférés, continua Shuri.  
\- Je sais, répondit Bucky, exaspéré.  
\- Franchement vous êtes désespérants, dit Shuri en secouant la tête. Ça te fait mal si j'appuie là ?  
\- Non, non, c'est bon, assura Bucky. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas.  
\- C'est juste que, quoiqu'on te dise, tu es toujours en train de douter des sentiments évidents de Steve parce que tu es intérieurement persuadé que tu ne le mérites pas à cause de ta dépression et de ton syndrome de l'imposteur, déclara Loki d'une traite.  
  
Shuri et Bucky lui lancèrent un regard interdit.  
  
\- Oui…en gros, répondit Bucky.  
  
Shuri le regarda d'un air désolé.  
  
\- Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il faut que tu aies confiance en toi, sourit-elle.  
\- Surtout en ce qui concerne Steve, précisa Loki. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Bucky resta silencieux alors que Shuri sortait quelques câbles de son bras pour les examiner à la loupe. Sa prothèse avait un sens du toucher limité, il pouvait sentir les objets et la chaleur –dans une moindre mesure, mais les textures lui étaient inaccessibles. Pendant les séances de Shuri, ses neurorécepteurs étaient désactivés pour qu'il ne ressente rien. L'absence de douleur était paradoxalement frustrante : voir la jeune femme planter un tournevis dans son bras sans aucune sensation faisait toujours tiquer son cerveau. Loki aussi semblait fasciné par ce spectacle.  
  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Shuri.  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Bucky.  
\- Il n'a toujours rien compris aux fleurs ? interrogea Loki.  
\- Non…mais c'était prévisible.  
\- Mais si tes bouquets étaient plus explicites ? continua son ami.  
\- C'est-à-dire… ? releva Bucky en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Je ne sais pas, moi, c'est toi le fleuriste… Avec un mot peut-être ? proposa Loki.  
\- Tu pourrais lui en envoyer tous les jours, suggéra Shuri. À un moment il va comprendre.  
\- Mais c'est du harcèlement ça, rétorqua Bucky.  
\- Pas s'il comprend dès le début, répliqua Shuri avec un sourire.  
  
Bucky fut frappé d'une épiphanie.  
  
\- J'ai trouvé.  
  
Ses amis le regardèrent avec perplexité.  
  
\- Je vais lui dire avec des fleurs ! dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.  
  
Shuri cilla, secoua la tête et reprit son examen de la prothèse, tandis que Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

***

  
Le samedi suivant, Bucky se présenta chez Steve avec un nouveau bouquet. Rien d'inhabituel jusque-là. Il était aussi stressé que les autres fois, mais cette fois-ci il s'était promis de ne pas se défiler. Il avait envie de se débarrasser de ce bouquet et de son secret de Polichinelle une bonne fois pour toutes, et tant pis pour les conséquences.  
  
Steve lui ouvrit et comme à son habitude, alla chercher un vase pour les fleurs que Bucky lui tendait. Cependant, il haussa les sourcils à la vue des fleurs. Bucky s'applaudit mentalement. Steve posa le bouquet sur le comptoir de la cuisine donnant sur le salon et se tourna vers son ami.  
  
\- Des roses rouges ? déclara-t-il d'un ton railleur.  
  
Bucky sourit et hocha la tête.  
  
\- C'est les fleurs de la passion, non ? rit Steve. C'est flatteur !  
  
Bucky ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.  
  
\- Il y en a sept.  
\- Oh, ça a une signification particulière ? demanda Steve.  
\- Je suis amoureux de toi, dit Bucky, exaspéré.  
  
Steve battit des paupières.  
  
\- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il dans un murmure incrédule.  
\- Sept roses rouges, je suis amoureux de toi, répéta Bucky en désignant les fleurs.  
  
Il y eut un silence qui laissa à Bucky tout le loisir de réfléchir à ses possibilités de fuite.  
  
\- Et…hésita Steve. C'est fait exprès ?  
  
Bucky se passa les mains dans les cheveux en relevant la tête vers le plafond. Il soupira de nouveau et se demanda comment il en était arrivé à aimer un abruti pareil.  
  
\- Je suis fleuriste, dit-il lentement. Évidemment que c'est fait exprès !  
  
Steve était bouche bée.  
  
\- Et les autres aussi, c'était fait exprès ! reprit Bucky. Chaque bouquet que je t'ai offert avait une signification cachée !  
  
Steve ne répondit pas, et continuait à fixer Bucky d'un air perdu.  
  
\- Je savais que tu n'allais pas comprendre ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, alors c'était plus facile pour moi, tu vois ? expliqua Bucky avec un sourire douloureux. Parce que je parvenais à tout te dire sans que tu le saches.  
  
Il réalisa qu'il tremblait légèrement et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets.  
  
\- Mais j'ai réalisé que j'en avais marre de ma lâcheté, alors, voilà, ajouta-t-il avec un geste vague vers le bouquet posé devant lui. Tu en fais ce que tu veux.  
  
Steve se pinça les lèvres. Bucky était saisi d'une vague de soulagement. Il avait enfin confié ce qu'il ressentait, et tant pis si les sentiments de Steve à son égard n'étaient pas les mêmes. Au moins, il savait.  
Il savait mais il restait toujours aussi silencieux.  
  
\- Ça va ? tenta Bucky. Tu ne dis plus rien…  
  
Steve lui fit signe de l'attendre et disparut dans son atelier. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, muni de son carnet de croquis. Il le jeta presque dans les bras de Bucky et se recula de quelques pas. Bucky le regarda, intrigué.  
  
\- Je peux l'ouvrir, alors ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Steve hocha la tête et Bucky ouvrit le carnet. Et fit face à son propre visage. Dessiné plusieurs fois, dans différentes mises en scènes : avec Sam, dans la boutique, en train de rire, devant un squelette de tricératops, avec un bouquet de fleurs à la mains –des bleuets !, avec Loki en train de le draguer, avec les cheveux courts d'avant l'accident, devant un miroir en train d'observer son bras de métal, sous les étoiles du planétarium…et ces croquis couvraient des pages et des pages entières de carnet.  
  
\- J'en ai d'autres comme ça, confessa Steve. Et des plus travaillés, à l'aquarelle. J'ai même commencé une étude d'un tableau à partir de mes photos du musée.  
  
Bucky n'en revenait pas. Même après les nombreux arguments de ses amis pour le convaincre de tout dire à Steve, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce dernier l'avait dessiné autant de fois.  
  
\- C'est une véritable obsession, commenta-t-il avec un sourire incrédule en faisant défiler les pages.  
  
Steve se passa une main derrière la nuque.  
  
\- Je sais, grimaça-t-il.  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me montrer tes dessins.  
\- J'étais pas sûr que tu sois aussi…passionné que moi, lâcha Steve. Mais ça paraît évident maintenant avec les roses.  
  
Il s'approcha de Bucky en se tordant les mains.  
  
\- Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda Steve avec espoir.  
  
Le cœur de Bucky manqua un battement.  
  
\- Si tu veux, sourit-il timidement.  
  
Les lèvres de Steve rencontrèrent les siennes. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Bucky se leva en posant sa main sur la nuque de Steve. Celui-ci ne tressauta même pas au contact du métal et continua à l'embrasser. Son absence de réaction –pour le bras en métal, du moins, puisque Steve était assez réactif aux lèvres de Bucky– soulagea le fleuriste plus qu'il n'oserait se l'avouer. Il avait rêvé tellement de fois de ce moment qu'il ne parvenait à croire que c'était vrai. Pourtant, quand Steve s'écarta de lui, Bucky comprit que c'était réel : réelles, ses lèvres et ses joues rougies par le baiser, réel, son cou sous la main de métal, réels, ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs, réelle sa main sur sa taille et surtout réels ses yeux qui ne le lâchaient plus.  
Bucky eut un petit rire gêné.  
  
\- Il nous en a fallu du temps, dit doucement Steve en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de Bucky.  
\- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que je ressentais, alors pour te le dire…  
\- J'ai compris après ton accident, avoua Steve. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital et qu'on ne savait pas ce qui t'était arrivé, si tu étais encore en vie.  
  
Bucky garda le silence. Il savait que ça avait été difficile pour ses amis, même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir.  
  
\- J'ai passé la nuit aux urgences, à attendre que tu sortes du bloc, continua-t-il avec un sourire triste. Et finalement, quand je t'ai vu, encore dans le coma, j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? souffla Bucky.  
\- Avec ta dépression, j'avais peur de profiter de toi, expliqua Steve. Et à force, je me suis habitué à faire comme si. Et je ne sais pas, j'imaginais pas que tu pouvais ressentir la même chose.  
  
Bucky se blottit contre lui.  
  
\- Abruti, murmura-t-il contre son cou.  
  
Steve se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux avec un léger sourire, ce qui fit presque ronronner Bucky.

***

  
La tarte était toujours en train de cuire dans le four. Les invités ne devaient plus tarder et la tarte au thon de Bucky était particulièrement appréciée, y compris par un petit démon blanc. Pour l'instant, Alpine n'y prêtait aucune attention, occupée à faire sa toilette sur le canapé du salon. Elle aurait évidemment droit à quelques miettes de thon dans sa gamelle, pour participer à la fête. Le four tinta, la tarte était prête. Bucky s'en saisit par sa main de métal, sans ciller malgré la chaleur du plat de verre. Il la posa sur un repose-plat sur le comptoir et chercha la cloche pour qu'elle ne refroidisse pas trop. Il ne la trouvait pas. Son regard balaya la cuisine et s'arrêta sur Alpine, qui avait décidé de faire ses griffes sur l'accoudoir du canapé en le fixant d'un air provocateur.  
  
\- Alpine ! lança Bucky. Arrête ça !  
  
Depuis leur récente installation, les canapés et fauteuils de Steve avaient beaucoup souffert. Bucky était mortifié à chaque fois qu'Alpine s'acharnait sur les meubles, alors que Steve ne semblait pas s'en soucier.  
Bucky s'élança dans le salon pour attraper Alpine et l'éloigner de tout meuble sensible. À peine l'eût-il effleurée que la bestiole détala vers la cuisine, bondit sur le bar et plongea le museau dans la tarte. Bucky la regarda d'un air interdit.  
  
\- Petite futée…murmura-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
L'animal l'ignora et continua sa dégustation de thon. Steve sortit de son atelier, de la peinture partout sur les mains et sur ses vêtements, et lâcha un soupir attendri devant Alpine. Il sortit son téléphone et la prit en photo.  
  
\- Tu es beaucoup trop laxiste, commenta Bucky.  
\- Laisse-la vivre un peu, répondit Steve en l'embrassant sur la joue, un bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- Tu as de la peinture sur le visage, remarqua Bucky. Et aussi dans les cheveux.  
  
Il commençait à se perdre dans la contemplation du visage de Steve avant de se rappeler brutalement que son chat était en train de ruiner son plat. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son peintre et attrapa l'animal de son bras gauche. De l'autre main, il découpa la partie endommagée par Alpine et la mit dans sa gamelle. Il sentait le regard de Steve posé sur lui. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.  
Sam entra, suivi par Natasha et Loki. Sam tenait un bouquet d'amaryllis rouges et d'iris oranges. À la vue des fleurs, Bucky leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
\- Quoi ? C'est l'occasion parfaite, railla Sam.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Steve.  
\- Ils nous « félicitent pour notre victoire », soupira Bucky.  
\- C'est trop gentil ! répondit Steve avec un sourire sincère.  
\- J'en ai marre de vous, dit Bucky d'un ton blasé au même moment.  
  
Loki ricana et s'empressa de rejoindre Alpine. Les autres invités arrivèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que le groupe soit au complet dans un joyeux brouhaha. Steve attira l'attention de tout le monde.  
  
\- Je veux porter un toast à l'emménagement de Bucky, déclara-t-il en souriant.  
\- À l'emménagement de Bucky ! répondirent-ils en chœur.  
\- J'avais parié sur trois mois, et maintenant tout le monde me doit une bière ! dit fièrement Sam.  
\- Vous avez parié ? cilla Bucky.  
\- Moi j'avais misé sur deux jours ou deux ans, affirma Loki en haussant les épaules.  
\- On avait aussi parié sur le temps que vous mettriez à vous mettre ensemble, avoua Maria.  
\- Et ça a été plus long que prévu, continua Carol.  
\- J'hallucine…lâcha Bucky.  
  
Tous leurs invités semblèrent se lancer dans un concours de la meilleure anecdote.  
  
\- Sam et Nat m'ont convaincu de draguer Bucky pour te rendre jaloux, expliqua Loki en regardant Steve.  
\- Oh c'était pour ça…murmura-t-il en hochant lentement la tête au souvenir de cette soirée.  
\- Et je l'ai obligé à mettre sa chemise transparente aussi, ajouta Loki. N'hésite pas à me remercier.  
\- Vous avez été particulièrement lents à comprendre, commenta Carol.  
\- Pardon, qui a mis cinq ans avant d'avouer ses sentiments à sa coloc ici ? lança Bucky. Et qui m'a appelée au moins vingt fois en panique parce qu'elle ne savait pas si Maria la draguait ou était juste gentille ?  
\- Eh j'avais à peine vingt ans ! protesta-t-elle. Pas trente !  
  
Ils continuèrent à se chamailler alors que Loki et Sam détaillaient tout le cheminement émotionnel de Bucky à Steve. La soirée s'étira tranquillement, ponctuée tout de même par les nombreuses plaisanteries douteuses de l'assemblée quant à la vie amoureuse de leurs hôtes.  
  
Bucky, qui manifestait un agacement exagéré à chaque remarque, était secrètement plus qu'heureux de la tournure des événements. Un an plus tôt, il osait à peine imaginer avouer ses sentiments à Steve. Aujourd'hui, il vivait chez lui, avec Alpine, et Steve avait retrouvé son inspiration. C'était comme si Bucky avait débloqué son syndrome de la page blanche. Même pas une semaine après leur premier baiser, Steve s'était replongé dans une frénésie créatrice, prenait –et achevait ! commande sur commande, et terminait des projets à peine ébauchés quelques mois auparavant. Bucky n'aurait jamais eu la prétention de dire qu'il était la muse de Steve, pourtant l'artiste le répétait à qui voulait l'entendre. Après trois mois de relation officielle, Steve lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez lui. Il s'agissait plus d'une formalité, puisque Bucky passait les trois quarts de son temps libre chez lui. Mais le déménagement d'Alpine rendait la chose bien plus réelle.  
  
Il n'était plus vraiment chez Steve. Les gamelles d'Alpine devant le placard à vaisselle, ses vêtements sur le sèche-linge, ses livres dans la bibliothèque, son fauteuil préféré à côté du canapé, ses plantes suspendues un peu partout, son après-shampooing posé sur le bord de la baignoire, son affiche de Jurassic Park dédicacée par Jeff Goldblum et Sam Neill dans l'entrée, sa brosse à dents et sa mousse à raser sur le lavabo, son sweat avec le logo de la NASA sur le dossier d'une chaise, ses post-it collés un peu partout pour se rappeler d'un rendez-vous ou des courses à faire, le chargeur de son téléphone portable oublié sur la table basse, le carnet de croquis de Steve ponctué par ses commentaires et des petits smileys maladroits, le nécessaire à bricolage qu'il utilisait pour sa prothèse, son sac de gym ouvert en attendant que ses affaires de sport soient sèches dans la salle de bain, ses chaussures abandonnées près du paillasson… Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas suivi les conversations. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard attendri de Steve. Une vague de réconfort l'envahit.  
Il était chez lui.


End file.
